Cadena 100
Cadena 100 is a Spanish radio station, owned by Radio Popular, that broadcasts adult contemporary music aimed at both young people and adults. Its programming is produced and aired live from its Madrid's studios, although it has frequencies spread throughout Spain. It belongs to the Grupo COPE, which also maintains the generalist station COPE and the musical stations Rock FM and MegaStar FM. It is the third most listened to music station in Spain with 2.126.000 listeners. It can be tuned through FM radio, DAB, terrestrial television or Internet. History The musical station of the Grupo COPE has its precedent in Popular FM, a network of music stations of Radio Popular (Cadena COPE) that began broadcasting at the beginning of the nineties. On May 2, 1992, and from that network of radio stations, Rafael Revert, who had been the founder of LOS40, created Cadena 100, occupying the same frequency space until 1997. The current version of Cadena 100 (which used to use the slogan Tus N°''1 de ayer y de hoy'') was adopted in 2006. The current slogan La mejor variedad musical ''(The best music variety) began in use in 2009. Programming * 'Buenos días, Javi and Mar!: Airing every day excluding Sunday from 6:00 AM to 11:00 AM, with the main hosts being Javi Nieves and Mar Amate. It also features Antonio Jimeno and Fernando Martin doing various on-air contributions. Producers are Daniel Acevedo, Luz García de Burgos and María Segurado. José Luis Real serves as the newsreader. Other involved members include Edu Merino, Edu Barbosa and Jorge Guerra. Every day excluding Saturday the contest ''El cumpleaños de los mil euros ''(The birthday of the thousand euros) is held from 9:20 AM to 9:40 AM. Previously the programme was called "Buenos días, Javi Nieves!" but it was changed as people usually confused the name Nieves with the name of Mar, Javi's co-host. * ''Happy Hour'': The evening party music show on Cadena 100, hosted by Almudena Navarro from 8:00 PM to midnight every weeknight. * ''La mejor variedad musical'': The music-heavy program, only interrupted by short presentations, service information, and advertisements. It features ''45 minutes of music without interruption ''every hour, starting from the minute 53 of the hour to the minute 38 of the next hour. The only cases of which there are no on-air announcers are from 12:00 AM to 6:00 AM on Saturday and to 7:00 AM on Sunday. The announcers are Maria Docampo, Ana Mendéz, Grethel González, Dani Vara, Alba Vizcaíno, Sergio Blázquez, Jordi Cruz and Antonio Hueso. * ''La millor varietat musical''': Catalan opt-out version of the show ''La mejor variedad musical, airing for several hours of the day in Catalonia only, presented from the studios in Barcelona by Xavi Caminals and Caterina Ruiz. Audiencia According to the public data of the Estudio General de Medios (EGM) of November 29, 2018, Cadena 100 has 2,126,000 listeners, being the second broadcaster of the Grupo COPE with the largest audience, only 590,000 fewer listeners than Cadena COPE. * Compared to the same time in the last season, it lost 128.000 listeners. * 1.453.000 listeners listen to ¡Buenos días, Javi y Mar!, only 84.000 listeners behind the biggest breakfast music show in Spanish radio. These data placed Cadena 100 in the third position of Spanish music radio listenership, well behind Los 40; and near Cadena Dial, but 801.000 more listeners than Europa FM, its immediate persecutor. The musical format of Cadena 100, which combines a humorous breakfast programme with a varied music playlist and 45 minutes of music without interruption every hour, has stood out in the last 4 years as the undisputed favourite among the preferences of the public between 25 and 39 years old.